Singing in the Rain (Chapter)
Singing in the Rain is the 32 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis With Chihiro suddenly disappeared in the previous chapter, Keima run off to looking for her. He then blames himself for his failure not to recognize Chihiro’s true feeling, before determine that he won’t fails again. Chihiro is seen on a ship, who is saddened by Keima's reaction, but then Keima suddenly pushed Chihiro away believing the latter was about to commit suicide. Keima then tells Chihiro that he's worried about which make Chihiro blush at first but then she yells at him before admits that she knew that she's never been serious and for that she will forever be an average girl. Keima then said that she's struggling which she denied. Keima responds by asking why would she chase after boys she don't really like in the first place. Chihiro then quells down and said that she has admired those who shine brightly and that she felt that if she stays close to them, she'll feel better. Keima without her notice stands besides her while Chihiro scolds him for intruding her space but Keima remind her it's raining. She then said that she thought Keima would understand her since they are the same. Keima denied her comparison and explained that even though he is giving up on the real world, he never gave up on himself. Chihiro then said that there are limits in reality which stop people to become what they want. Keima denied her thought immediately. Keima then admits he has misjudged her personalities before he said that she's the only girl that has defeated him. Hearing that Chihiro then hits Keima with her umbrella. Keima then grabbed onto Chihiro's hand and said that she can shine if she wants to. Despite Keima's constant encouragement, Chihro still angrily said that she'll always be average. But before she could finished, Keima kissed her. Keima said that he'll always be there to help her as Chihiro's Spirit left and gets captured by Elsie. After the incident, Chihiro mentioned that she wants to start a band, with she as the band vocalist and she said to Elsie that she is going to looking for the new members, before offered Elsie a position in her band, which Elsie accept it. But Elsie then concerned since she can’t play any instruments, but Chihiro encourages her by saying that even through she also can’t sing well, she will always try her best. Chihiro then add Elsie’s name on her list as a guitarist. After class, Elsie then compliments Keima for his well done job even through he has encounters so many failure, but Keima frustrated after hearing that because Chihiro’s capture has taught him how irrational the real can be. He then stated how Chihiro’s route so annoying, so hard to understand and to process . But then he realizes how everyone is struggling so hard in the reality, and wonders what will happen to him. Trivia *This chapter's title references " ", a song by Arthur Freed and Nacio Herb Brown. *The enclosed octagons on Chihiro's umbrella form the pattern of the Absolute Terror Field . (chapter 32, p.10) *The paper bag in Keima hand have a name called LAWSAN - reference to Lawson, a convenience store franchise chain in Japan (chapter 32, p.1) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters